portal_futurefandomcom-20200214-history
Intro
By the 23rd Century Earth is a planet of over population and countries are still in conflict with each other, fighting over dwindling resources. The skies are heavy with pollution but yet it is a time of great technology and scientific advancement. in 2206 Portal technology is invented. This changes everything on Earth. Just by stepping through a portal you are instantly transport to any place on Earth. Transportation vehicles are no longer necessary. Streets, highway's and turnpikes are no longer necessary. Large cities are no longer needed as people could live anywhere they wanted and not necessarily near where they worked, shopped or played. Portals were everywhere. A new city of wonder and beauty is built in Earth Africa called Eden. Granitoid cavern's deep underground in Earth Australia are created for a self contained Arcology to be the home and work place for a billion people. Another self contained Arcology was in the planning stages for deep underwater in the Atlantic Ocean. Everyone was webbed so that with just a thought they could access the data net where they could look up anything, chat with anyone, view any vid or read any book. Plants are genetically created to reclaim the desserts of the world and new trees to repopulate the rain forests. Earth becomes united under one government and one language. Mass weapons of destruction are destroyed and strict gun control measures are instituted. In 2306 the first interstellar drop portal was used to reach a new planet, which began Exodus Century. Once humanity was able to reach other planets a great Exodus from Earth began. Soon humanity was spread out between 500 planets and Earth was depleted of the people it needed to keep manufacturing, governments and infrastructure going. Science and Technology is no longer advancing. Webs start breaking down as the experts that can adjust them as children grow are no longer available. Earth cities become vast ruins as the remaining population gather in smaller settlements. By the early 25th Century, portals on the off world planets are failing due to age and no way to manufacture the parts to repair them. Humanity is on the brink of falling and reverting back to the dark ages, but scattered over 500 planets, many of them unable to sustain the human population without supplies being portalled in. In 2409 the Earth date net fails and half of human knowledge and history is lost. About mid 27th century, the vast ruined cities of earth are started to be excavated by Earth history students. They are mostly looking for lost stasis boxes containing information on the lost technology that existed before exodus century but also for the lost treasurers of human culture. by 2789 there are around 1200 planets that humanity is living on and Earth has become a desolate ruin with the majority of people living there are those with a immunity deficiency that required them to live only on Earth. Earth has become a place where none of the "norms" want to claim. At the same time that humanity reached another planet, they also discovered that 1 in 1000 humans could not survive on any other planet than Earth due to a deficiency in their immune system. Two members of the first group of colonist to step on Adonis, the first colonized planet, dropped dead within 2 minutes, Ernst Novak and Esperenza Nadal. Babies born with this immune deficiency go into anaphylactic shock and die if they are not immediately portalled to Earth. Babies usually have slightly more than 2 minutes because of their mother's immune system is still in effect. These people are politely referred to as Handicapped. All other handicaps are screened for and corrected, but scientist have still not been able to correct the immune deficiency. (for more info see Earth/Handicapped) In the following 4 centuries, strong prejudices against both the handicapped and Earth grow across all sectors and planets. Only a few parents come to Earth to raise their child, most parents turn the baby over to Hospital Earth as their wards. Earth is governed by the board of Hospital Earth, who are all Norms and appointed by the Parliament of Planets, which Earth is not included. Nor is Earth considered part of any Sector. Most of Humanity has turned their back on their home planet, Earth. For a complete list of books, short stories and novellas in chronological order please visit the Books List. Category:Index